Dead Boy's Poem
by Madame Mim
Summary: Remus fala um pouco sobre seu karma. Songfic com a musica Dead Boy's Poem de Nightwish.


**DEAD BOY'S POEM**  
  
**Born from silence, silence full of it **

Nascido do silêncio, cheio dele

**A perfect concert my best friend**

Um concerto perfeito, meu melhor amigo

**So much to live for, so much to die for**

Tanto pelo que viver, tanto pelo que morrer

**If only my heart had a home **

Se ao menos meu coração tivesse um lar

Com meus sete anos ocorreu-me a pior ocasião de minha vida. É.. meu carma, minha maldição. Eu morava em uma pequena vila, e não muito longe dela havia um bosque, é, um bosque não uma floresta, por isso eu não tinha medo do bosque e vivia entrando lá com meus pais e meu irmão.

Meu irmão, era meu irmão gêmeo mais velho e, digamos, ele era melhor do que eu. Bem, ele já reconhecia algumas palavras ao ver-las em livros isso com seus quatro anos, pelo incrível que pareça. E vivia fazendo algumas mágicas, além de ser bom em esportes e conseguir ajudar nossa mãe. E eu? Minha especialidade? Era ficar vendo meus avós jogarem xadrez, chorar, comer e fugir para a floresta.

Então quando eu tinha uns setes anos eu consegui fugir de casa a noite. Uma noite de lua cheia, que se exibia no céu iluminando tudo. Naquela época meu irmão, Romulus, estava começando a aprender a escrever em francês. Pois ele já sabia ler. E já conseguia dominar o espanhol trazido pela família de minha avó, espanhola. Ele tinha varias especialidades e eu?

Se pudesse considerar como uma, era jogar xadrez com meu avô. Que era o único que dava importância a mim. Eu não ligava para isso, digo, nunca tive inveja ou ódio de meu irmão, nunca. Eu o adorava... adorava brincar e conversar com ele. Éramos as únicas crianças da vila exceto uma menina mais velha do que nós e alguns adolescentes. Tínhamos nossos segredos e éramos grudados até então. Ele começara a se dedicar a estudos. Eu estranhei, mas não deixei de gostar dele, era meu irmão!

Foi naquela noite. Eu tenho dificuldade de falar sobre ela. Minha triste sina.. Eu tenho dificuldade até para pensar. Porque eu sou a desgraça da família, não, eles não dizem e não precisam dizer, eu vejo em seus olhos. Podem pensar que somos a família perfeita, mas não somos.

Vovô enquanto viveu era o único que me dava uma certa atenção... me consolando. Porque vovô também é especial. Vovô é um tipo de humano especial, que pode mudar de forma, um metamorfomago e é perseguido por isso.

Mon Dieu. Como enrolo.. desculpe, desculpe, mas é tão difícil. Essa triste sina que carrego. Em minha pele, em meu corpo, em meu ser. Não diga que me entende, por favor, não diga. Porque você certamente não entenderia.

Então, vamos lá eu nosso posso fugir disso. Foi minha culpa.

* * *

Eu estava inquieto naquela noite, eu precisava ver o céu, e ir ao bosque. Eu precisava. Romulus lia um livro com a fraca vela acesa em sua cabeceira. E eu olhava pela janela a lua.

- Mano, vamos ao bosque? – Perguntei a ele.

- Quê? Oh, fique quieto Remus. Não inventa moda, já passa da hora de dormir.

- Oras, vamos. E você? Está lendo.. era pra estar dormindo.

- Mas é diferente!

Eu fechei a cara não havia jeito. Teria de enganar meu próprio irmão, me virei de costas para parecer que eu dormia e esperei até ele apagar a vela. Foi horrível esperar, ele demorou tanto. Eu acho que cheguei a cochilar, então ele apagou a luz e eu me virei para o lado dele. Esperei um tempo até que parecesse que ele dormia e então sai da cama silenciosamente. Cheguei a janela de nosso quarto e com uma habilidade felina pulei em direção a arvore ao lado. Segurei-me fortemente nela e enfim desci. Corri até os jardins e pulando a cerca cheguei ao bosque.

Cheguei cansado, então sentei em cima das raízes de uma das arvores. Fora uma ótima corrida, eu ri. Estava descalço e isso incomodava já que o chão estava cheio de galhos e meio úmido, senti meu pé imundo e machucado.

Mas eu estava ali. Eu adorava aquele bosque, amava aquilo com minha vida, e adorava mais ainda ficar ali de noite, como se fosse o dono de lá. Não temia os bichos do bosque, eles eram meus amigos. Mas naquela noite tinha algo novo.

Eu já estava um pouco mais adentro do bosque quando ouvi um som estranho, olhei para os lados, mas não vi nada, permaneci em alerta até que ouvi novamente. Era um uivo.

- Não existem lobos aqui, se acalme Remus. – Disse a mim mesmo confiante. Oh, como eu estava errado.

Então ouvi de novo, não era ilusão, não era sonho, havia um lobo ali, ou algo pior. Olhei para a lua e ouvi a voz de minha vó no jantar hoje. "Lobisomens..é a dona da quitanda jura ter ouvido um ontem.". Eu me desesperei, pra todos os efeitos, eu tinha de ter medo, pois era um lobisomem e poderia me matar.

Não tive tempo, o bicho apareceu de súbito ao meu lado, eu não me lembro de ter berrado e corrido tanto quanto aquele dia. Mas em questão de segundos aquela fera me agarrou, eu chorava e me debatia em suas mãos.Mas foi inútil, a fera me deu uma pancada na cabeça e eu perdi os sentidos.

A lua estava coberta quando acordei, vi Romulus ao meu lado, e me assustei.

- Corra, Romulus a um lobisomem aqui! Corra, você corre perigo!

- Como assim lobisomem? Você deve ter tropeçado e batido com a cabeça meu irmão, céus, porque fingi estar dormindo para ver se você aprontaria, acabei cochilando e ainda cheguei tarde. E...

Ele olhava apavorado para uma grave machucado em meu peito, assim eu olhei. Até que eu entendi e ele também, eu fora mordido, Romulus se calou e eu fiquei paralisado ia falar algo, mas então olhei para cima com instinto e pude ver a lua, e senti uma dor absurda em meu ser. Perdi a consciência mais uma vez. E foi ai, a minha primeira transformação.

**Sing what you cant say **

Cante o que você não pode dizer

**Forget what you cant play **

Esqueça o que você não pode tocar

**Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes **

Apresse-se para mergulhar em olhos bonitos

**Walk within my poetry, this dying music **

Caminhe dentro da minha poesia, essa música agonizante

**-My loveletter to nobody **

- Minha carta de amor para ninguém

Se você é uma pessoa sensível, por favor não continue. Não insista. O que ocorreu? Pobre Romulus, oh pobre Romulus, ele tentou, ele correu, ele quase conseguiu!

Eu não sei ao certo como foi. Está bem eu sei, mas tento não pensar sobre como foi. Romulus correu para casa, no entanto, eu corri atrás e enquanto ele batia berrando na porta de casa e meus pais meio assustados com a barulheira acordavam e se encaminhavam a porta, foi o tempo deu o pegar e o mata-lo é... eu matei meu irmão, essa é minha triste sina.

Desde aquele dia meus pais me trataram de um outro jeito, até meus onze anos diziam que meu irmão morrera de uma doença, até quando eles acharam que eu tinha maturidade para saber a verdade, foi ai que por uma questão psicológica que eu resolvi tomar o posto do meu irmão, sendo como ele. Mas havia um problema, eu não iria conseguir entrar na escola de magia espanhola que minha avó queria que eu entrasse, porque? Porque era um lobisomem. Nenhuma das pequenas escolas cogitaram em me deixar entrar, e para o meu maior espanto, Hogwarts aceitara. Hogwarts é a escola modelo da Grã-Betanha. No entanto não a única escola, meus pais estudaram em escolas mais comuns, e não esperavam que eu estudasse em Hogwarts, mas foi Hogwarts a única escola que me aceitou, com seu incrível diretor Alvo Dumbledore.

Foi uma festa lá em casa, mas eu não estava muito feliz pensava em como seria, se eu seria experimento ou algo do tipo, essas possibilidades me deixavam com angustia. Foi nessa época que Romulus começou a deixar algumas cartas, e escritos e até mesmo aparecia em meus sonhos. Eu achava que estava ficando maluco até que me acostumei. Ele não me odiava e isso me deixava um pouco mais confiante, porque eu sabia que ele dizia isso para me reconfortar.

Vamos por partes para vocês entenderem. A primeira aparição foi uns cinco dias antes de ir a Hogwarts. Eu estava lendo um dos livros das matérias de Hogwarts, quando eu ouvi alguém me chamar.

- Sim? – Eu respondi.

Mas não veio resposta. Eu apenas vi um pergaminho e foi ai, a primeira carta de meu irmão a mim, e não foi boa. Ele foi muito realista. Falou de Hogwarts de como era sua população, e eu cheguei a sentir medo de se seria aceito. Mas lá no fim uma coisa me deixou aliviado.. estava assinado "_Do seu irmão que tem ama além da morte, Romulus_". Eu me assustei e fiquei o resto dos dias pensando nisso, a única conclusão que cheguei é que.. a vida é cheia de mistérios tanto quanto a morte.

**Never sigh for better world **

Nunca suspire por um mundo melhor

**Its already composed, played and told **

Já foi composto, tocado e contado

**Every thought the music I write **

Cada pensamento da música que eu escrevo

**Everything a wish for the night **

Cada coisa que eu desejo da noite

Meu irmão foi como um ombro amigo todos esses anos, ele vinha sendo quem me dava dicas, e consolando. Na verdade ele me fazia encarar as coisas, ver a vida como ela é, tem seus obstáculos e o que temos de fazer é vence-los

Ele estava certo, eu não podia ficar ali naquela "ah meu deus eu sou amaldiçoado não chegue perto de mim" tinha de viver minha vida, também não podia parar e rezar por mundo melhor cheio de flores e todo mundo amigo, isso não virá, não tão cedo pelo menos. Mas eu poderia dar meu jeito. Isso só foi possível com a ajuda dos meus amigos, James, Sirius e Peter.

É eles me aceitaram até mesmo depois que contei o meu segredo. Foram os melhores anos da minha vida.

****

**Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin **

Escrevi para o eclipse, escrevi para a virgem

**Died for the beauty the one in the garden **

Morri pela Bela, aquela no jardim

**Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom**

Criei um reino, busquei sabedoria

**Failed in becoming a god **

Falhei em me tornar um deus 

Foi nessa época que meu avô morreu, e eu tenho de admitir, fiquei bastante perdido. Passaria a ser um fantasma dentro da casa, pois meus pais não davam muita atenção ao filho "imperfeito" deles. E minha avó? Ela já estava meio caduca e pensava ter ainda 15 anos.

Meu irmão não aparecia muito, e eu comecei a pensar que estava delirando, digo, poderia ser, havia doenças mentais que ocorriam coisas como essa, como era o nome? Esquizofrenia, mas elas só começam a dar sinais a partir dos 21 anos, e eu tinha 13.

Eu estava perdido, porque era férias e meus pais não me deixavam sair de casa. Péssimas férias.. férias devotadas aos livros e estudos, meus únicos consolos.

**Never sigh for better world **

Nunca suspire por um mundo melhor

**Its already composed, played and told **

Já foi composto, tocado e contado

**Every thought the music I write **

Cada pensamento da música que eu escrevo

**Everything a wish for the night **

Cada coisa que eu desejo da noite

E as coisas continuaram, meu irmão não dava nenhum sinal, e eu começara a me desanimar com a escola. E no mundo, estava havendo uma guerra, pelo menos começando e eu confesso, eu estava com um pouco de medo.

Claro, eu permanecia o mesmo com meus amigos, mas eu estava estranho. Eu começava a perceber que não vivia sem meu irmão e seus conselhos e começava a redimir todos os meus pecados e também.. a me entender.

Estava começando a aceitar o fato de ter matado o meu irmão, de ser o excluído da família, de ter essa maldição, a culpa é toda minha, da minha ousadia.

**_" If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it _**

_"Se você ler esta linha, não se lembre da mão que a escreveu_

_**Remember only the verse, songmakers cry the one without tears **_

_Lembre-se apenas do verso, o choro de um compositor não é de lágrimas_

_**For Ive given this its strength and it has become my only strength.**_

_Por isso eu dei esta força, e têm se tornado minha única força_

_**Comforting home, mothers lap, chance for immortality **_

_Lar confortável, o colo da mãe, uma chance para imortalidade_

_**where being wanted became a thrill I never knew **_

_onde ser querido se tornou uma emoção, que eu nunca conheci_

_**The sweet piano writing down my life" **_

O doce piano escrevendo minha vida" 

Eu dediquei a ler todas as cartas do meu irmão, com trechos indecifráveis o que me fez tentar juntá-las.. mas eu sorria. Porque eu via os sentimentos do meu irmão, e isso de certa forma me acalmava, ele não era tão perfeito.

Eu descobri varias coisas sobre ele. E por fim o entendi. É, pelo menos acho que sim.

Ele me amava, amava seu irmão querido, mas ele não sabia disso. Esse era o defeito do meu irmão, ele era suicida, e tudo porque ele não conseguia amar, e ele não via motivo para isso, isso tudo com 7 anos de idade, eu ficava pasmo. Eu não entendi porque ele era muito pequeno na época para ser assim, mas.. a vida é cheia de mistérios não é?

**_"Teach me passion for I fear its gone_**

_"Me ensine paixão, pois eu temo que ela tenha se ido_

_**Show me love, hold the lorn **_

_Me mostre amor, me abrace_

_**So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me **_

_Tanto mais que queria ter dado àqueles que me amaram_

_**Im sorry **_

_Me desculpem_

Por fim eu entendi que meu irmão era tão amaldiçoado quanto eu. Porque ele nunca amara, não na mente dele. Demorara um bom tempo para eu admitir que meu irmão era doentio, céus, como eu nunca havia pensado nisso?

Eu tomei coragem e mostrei as cartas a meus pais, e pela primeira vez eu pude sentir, o que meu irmão citara. _Lar confortável, o colo da mãe, uma chance para imortalidade._ Porque eu sentia que eles me amavam, eu senti o amor de minha mãe, o conforto de minha casa e.. que o amor nos faz sentir o infinito.

Pelo menos uma sina.. uma delas foi resolvida. O mistério fora solucionado, meu irmão compreendido e eu... ? Eu apenas pude sentir o aquilo que meu irmão não pudera sentir.

Eu conseguira sentir aquilo que meu irmão morto nunca sentira, amor.

_**Time will tell (this bitter farewell) **_

_O tempo vai dizer (este amargo adeus)_

_**I live no more to shame nor me nor you**_

_Eu não vivo mais para envergonhar nem a mim e nem a vocês _

_**And you... I wish I didnt feel for you anymore" **_

_E você... Eu queria não sentir mais por voc"_

**A lonely soul **

Uma alma solitária

**An ocean soul**

Uma alma do oceano...

N/A: Bleh.. eu sei que está confuso! Eu fiz confuso porque a musica é meio confusa, e além disso eu acho o Remus confuso.

N/A2: Eu sei que o Remus não teve nenhum irmão, mas digamos.. era o que encaixava na songfic e eu adoro pensar que o Remus tem um irmão. Mas está provado pela J.K que o Remus não tem nenhum irmão.


End file.
